PHANTOM RETURNS
by MusicalLover17
Summary: what if Bella was Christine just before Edward left her friends at the opera company came to bring her home? What if the phantom was threatening the people of Opera Company to bring her back? What happens when the phantom and the company wants her back as lead soprano? The phantom is obsessed.
1. Birthday

PHANTOM RETURNS

X-over-Phantom of opera+twilight

**Author note: i don't own Phantom of opera or Twilight. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer and Andrew Lloyd Weber. **

**Chapter 1-BIRTHDAY  
Bella (Christine) POV**

_September 13, __  
__Dear diary, __  
__today is my birthday; my name is not Bella swan. It's Christine Daee. I left the opera house because the phantom was so obsessed with me. I really love Edward. But I also love Erik Destler he is known as the Phantom of opera or opera ghost. He doesn't know I love him. Gotta go to school. Yeah school they actually send boys and girls to same school. Nothing like the school I went to in Paris. Bye for now._

I stopped writing my journal that I was given by Madame Giry when I left. Just hope that the phantom doesn't find out that I left. There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Yes?" I said.  
"Christine, can I come in?" Madame Giry's friend Charlie asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
He came in and he had three gifts. One was three roses tied together with black silk. Another was in medium box. The last one was in a small box.  
"Who are these from?" I asked.  
"No clue. But this was with It." he said as he pulled out a letter.  
I grabbed the letter and opened it.

_My dearest Christine, __  
__Your chains are still mine, you'll sing for me._

There was no name on it. I grabbed the roses as I felt the black silk I remember the phantom of opera when he gave a rose with black silk attach to it. It had to be a prank. I open the medium box, it had necklace with two music notes between the music notes was the words ANGEL OF MUSIC. The small box was next to be opened. There was another on it.

_My dearest Christine, __  
__You'll wear the necklace around your neck. This last gift, you'll wear left hand fourth finger. If don't you'll be in great trouble.__  
__Your Angel of music__  
_  
I opened the box and it was engagement ring. No I can't wear it but can't go against him. He'll hurt someone. I grabbed the necklace and put it on. Then I grabbed the engagement ring and put it on the left but second finger. He can't make me do what he wants. Should get going. Got my bag and school stuff. I grabbed a bottle of water and left in my truck.

Five minutes later, I was at school. I saw my friend Angela. "hey, happy birthday." she said.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Where did u get that necklace?" she asked.  
"My friend sent it to me from Paris and he also sent me three roses with black silk and this ring." I said as showed her the ring.  
"What does angel of music stand for?" Angela asked.  
"My father said an angel of music would visit me and help me with my voice." I said.  
"I need to go and change my classes." I said.  
"Why?" Angela asked.  
"I'm changing biology to vocal music and gym to dance. I will need it for later. You should join me." I replied.  
"Okay." Angela said. "Here comes Edward."  
Edward, jasper and Alice were walking towards me.  
"Happy birthday." Edward said before he kissed me.  
"We have some new teachers and students." Alice said. "Bella should know them."  
"My name is not Bella. It's Christine Daee." I said.  
Angela and I turned and I saw Madame Giry, Meg, the mangers, the ballet girls Alex, belle, Andy, Aurora, Alexandra, Megan and Amelia.  
"Angela why don't we go see them? You three stay here." I said.  
"Okay." Angela answered.  
We walk away from Edward, jasper, and Alice and head over to my friends.  
"Christine!" Meg yelled as she ran over to me.  
"Meg!" I yelled back.  
We hugged each other. "It's so good to mademoiselle Daee." M. Andre said.  
"What are u doing here?" I asked.  
"We need you back." M. Firmin said.  
"But we won't take you until after your second semester exams are over. That's what there Phantom wants." Madame Giry said. "I, M. Reyer and Two others will be teaching."  
"I will be teaching instrumental music." M. Reyer said.  
"I will be teaching dance." Madame Giry said.  
"I will be helping Madame Giry with her class." M. Firmin said.  
"I will be helping in vocal music class with this year's teacher." M. Andre said.  
"Who is the new teacher?" I asked.  
"All we know is his last name. Which is M. Destler?" Madame Giry said.  
"He's French." Angela said.  
"Who are u?" Meg asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Madame Giry, M. Firmin, M. Andre, Meg, Alex, Alexandra, belle, Amelia, and Andy, this is my friend Angela she is joining me in vocal music and dance classes. M. Firmin and M. Andre I was wondering if after this year can Angela could join us back in Paris. She can and sing." I said  
"we'll see." M. Andre said.  
"Meg and girls we need to get you your schedules." Madame Giry said.  
"We'll take them." Angela said.  
"I'll show u where the office is." I said. We walked toward the office and in we went.  
"Hi Mrs. Cope, theses people need their schedules and myself and Angela need to change classes." I said.  
"Okay let's start what classes u both want to change." Mrs. Cope said.  
"We both want to change biology and gym to vocal music and dance." Angela said.  
"Okay." Mrs. Cope said.  
"Also I need change my name Bella Swan back to my real name." I said.  
"Which is?" Mrs. Cope said.  
"Christine Daee." I said.  
"Okay, but you'll need to give this to your teachers so they know." Mrs. Cope said.  
She gave us our new schedules and she gave me sheets of paper for my teachers. "Now onto our new students." she added. "Names?"  
"Meg Giry." Meg said.  
"Alex Roberts." Alex said.  
"Alexandra Dubai." Alexandra said.  
"Andy Dubai." Andy said.  
"Belle petit." belle said.  
"Megan Leduc." Megan said.  
"Amelia Valle." Amelia said.  
"Aurora Tessier." aurora said.  
"Ah yes." Mrs. Cope said as she gave each of them their schedules.  
"Let's see if we have any classes together." Angela asked.  
We all looked our schedules.  
"I have all my classes with Angela." I said.  
"I have dance and vocal music with Christine and Angela." Meg, aurora, Alex and belle said. "as well as English and everyday math."  
"I have dance with you guys as well English and everyday math." Andy, Alexandra, Megan, Amelia said.  
"We need to go to class." Angela said.  
"What class do we have first?" belle said.  
"English." Alexandra said.  
"Let's go." Meg said.  
We walked out of the office and into someone.  
"oh sorry." the man and I said.  
"It's okay." I said as I looked up and saw white half mask.  
"Christine, we need to go." Angela said.  
"Okay." I said.  
We left and head towards English.

When we got English. I went to the teach and gave her of the sheets that Mrs. Cope gave me.  
Mrs. Thompson signed the sheet and she knew to call me Christine Daee. She also signed my friend's sheets as well. Bell rang again for class to start, Angela and I went to sit by Edward. It was three to a desk. Meg and Megan sat with Belle, Alexandra and aurora sat with her sister Andy. Alex sat with Amelia.  
"Okay, class today we will be watching Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Thompson said as she put the TV on and shut off the lights.  
The movie has started; Edward put his arm around me. I leaned into his shoulder. "Edward?" I whispered.  
"Yes, love." Edward said.  
"I changed my schedule." I replied.  
"Why?" Edward asked.  
"This is my last year; I'm leaving to go back to Paris. My friends that came in with need back at the opera company." I answered.  
"I will go with you. I'll have Carlisle make me patron." he said.  
"You would do that for me. Why?" I asked.  
"Because I love you. What classes are u taking?" Edward asked  
"I dropped gym and biology and took vocal music and dance." I said.  
"I think I will drop biology as well as history. I will take those classes as well." Edward said.  
"I was thinking since your changing your classes. Why don't we do duet? I printed out lyrics from the phantom of opera musical website." I said.  
"What song?" Edward said.  
"All I ask of you." I answered.  
"Okay." Edward said.  
"The new teacher may make me do a solo as well. So I pick another song which is a solo called think of me." I said.  
"What if he makes me do a solo?" Edward said.  
"Maybe there is a song could do called Never Think." I said.  
"Okay." Edward said.  
Bell rang, "good luck instrumental music. The new teacher is good." I said.  
"At lunch we'll change my schedule." Edward said.  
We left Edward and head toward math. We walked in and walked toward the teacher and he signed our sheets. We all sat down at the back.  
Bell rang again for class to begin.  
"Welcome class to a brand new day." Mr. Sal said. "We'll start this period of with multiply."  
We did our multiplication and into our math work books. An hour later, it was lunch time.


	2. Lunch Time and last two classes

**I don't own anything expect for characters who are not in either book or movie**

**Chapter 2 Lunch Time and last two classes**

**(Christine POV)**

My friends and I walked out of the classroom and saw Edward. He walked over to me and kissed me. "Hey, we need to go to see Mrs. Cope." Edward said.

"can we go with u?" meg and Angela said.

"Okay." Edward said.

We walked toward the way of the office. We walked into the office and Edward said, "Mrs. Cope I need to change my schedule."

"What to, Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Cope said.

"From biology and history to dance and vocal music." Edward said.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen." Mrs. Cope said. She re did his schedule and gave him two sheets as well as his new schedule. We left to get some lunch before dance. Just before we walked in, I walked into someone.

"sorry." the boy and I said. I looked up and saw Raoul.

"Christine Daee." Raoul replied.

"Raoul, it's good to see you. This is my suitor Edward Cullen." I said as introduced.

"The famous Dr. Cullen's son." Raoul replied.

"Raoul, are u still a patron at the opera house?" I asked.

"yeah, why?" he replied.

"Edward was thinking about being a patron at the opera house." I answered.

"If it's okay with the managers. Then it will be good to have him at the opera popular." Raoul said.

"We got to go get some lunch before dance. So we'll see you later." Meg said. We walked away from him and headed into the cafeteria. -

We walked over to cafeteria line. We all got a light lunch. Which consisted of salad and large water bottle. No juice or pop because it's bad for singing. We walked toward a table that sat all of us. "Edward, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced you yet." I said.

"It's okay love." Edward said as he kissed my neck.

"Edward, this is Meg, Alex, belle, Alexandra, Megan, Amelia and Andy. Girls, this is my suitor Edward Cullen." I said.

"Nice to meet you." they said. We ate our lunches. Well except Edward. The bell rang for dance.

* * *

We all headed for the dance studio room. When we got in we all head for the Dance changing rooms. I gave Edward dance clothes which consisted of sweatpants and t-shirt. We went to go change. I put on my leotards and t-shirt. We all walked out and were ready Madame Giry and M. Firmin to come in. They came in. "welcome everyone to the first day of dance class. Let's start with who we are and what we like to do." Madame Giry said with a French accent.

"Let's start with you." M. André said as point to Meg.

"Hi, my name is Meg Giry. I like to dance." Meg said.

I was next; "Hello, my Christine Daee. I like to sing and dance." I said.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I like to compose music, sing and dance." Edward said.

Everyone got to say what they wanted. "Okay everyone. As most of you don't know that this school is putting on a musical at the Port Angeles. Which is called phantom of opera. So starting Friday we will be working with the vocal music class. So anyone who has other classes tells me so we can make arrangements." Madame Giry said. We talk the rest of class. The bell ring.

* * *

The last class of the day which is vocal music. My favourite class. The class was the next door to dance room. We walked into the class and sat down at the seats that had music stands. I got out the phantom of music scores I bought. I gave one to Edward and told him, "Instead never think for your solo. Do why so silent for your solo."

"Okay. What page for those songs?" Edward asked.

"One second, here Angela, and Meg." I said as I gave them scores for the phantom of the opera musical.

"I'm doing for the solo is on my own from les miserable. For a duet will angel of music from phantom of opera. Christine will you do it with me?" meg asked.

"Yeah I will do it. If I can." I replied.

"I'll do Castle on the cloud from les miserable." Angela said. Bell rang for class to start. M. Firmin and the new teacher walked in. Everyone saw that he was wearing mask. Meg, my friends and I gasped as we saw the mask because we knew he was.

"Welcome to vocal music. I'm your new teacher M. Destler." the phantom said.

"I'm M. Firmin, some of you know me." M. Firmin said. "Today, since they are not too much of you will be doing duets and solos. lets start with Ms. Christine Daee." the phantom said.

"hi my name is Christine daee, my solo will be Think of me from Andrew Lloyd Weber's Phantom of Opera." i said.

the music has started at my pitch.

_Think of me, think of me fondly _

_When we've said goodbye _

_Remember me once in a while _

_Please promise me, you'll try _

_Then you'll find that once again you long _

_To take your heart back and be free _

_If you'll ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me _

_**Verse 2**_

_We never said our love was evergreen _

_Or as unchanging as the sea _

_But if you can still remember _

_Stop and think of me _

_Think of all the things _

_We've shared and seen _

_Don't think about the way _

_Things might have been _

_Think of me, think of me waking _

_Silent and resigned _

_Imagine me trying too hard _

_To put you from my mind _

_Recall those days, look back on all those times _

_Think of those things we'll never do _

_There will never be a day_

_When I won't think of you _

_**Raoul (Edward)** _

_Can it be? Can it be Christine? _

_Bravo _

_Long ago, it seems so long ago _

_How young and innocent we were _

_She may not remember me _

_But I remember her _

_**ME (Christine)** _

_Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade _

_They have their seasons, so do we _

_But please promise me that sometimes _

_You will think of me_

the music stopped and the phantom said, "great work Christine. are u trying out for the musical this year?"

"yes, i am." i said.

"what are you singing for the duet?" M. Firmin

"myself and Edward are doing All I ask of You from the Phantom of opera Musical." i said. the music started for All i ask of you, Edward started the song.

**(Edward) **

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

**(Christine) **

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

**[Edward] **

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

**[Christine] **

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

**[Edward] **

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too Christine, that's all I ask of you

**[Christine] **

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

**[Both] **

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

**[Christine] **

Say you love me

**[Edward]**

You know I do

**[Both]**

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

_(They kiss. Edward lifts Christine off her feet, into his arms and holds her) _

**[Both] **

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you

**[Phantom] **

I gave you my music, made your song take wing.

And now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me.

He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing.

(sobs)Christine, Christine.

**[Both] **

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me, each night, each morning...

[Phantom]

You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!

the phantom did his part to all i ask of you. "great work, mr. Cullen have you ever had in opera and musical work?" M. Firmin said.

"no, why?" Edward said.

"you would be good as our new lead male at the opera populaire." M. Firmin said.

"i would do it if Christine is the female lead."

"okay, mr. Cullen what are you going to sing for us as your solo?" the phantom said.

"i will be singing Why so silent? from the phantom of opera musical." Edward said.

**PHANTOM (Edward)**

Why so silent, good messieurs?

Did you think that I had left you for good?

Have you missed me, good messieurs?

I have written you an opera!

(He takes from under his robe an enormous bound manuscript)

Here I bring the finished score - "Don Juan Triumphant" !

(He throws it to ANDRE)

I advise you to comply - my instructions should be clear -

Remember there are worse things than a shattered chandelier . . .

(CHRISTlNE, mesmerized, approaches as the PHANTOM beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat)

Your chains are still mine - you will sing for me!

his song ended.

"wow, mr. Cullen you are really good on your own." M. Firmin said.

"now, onto Ms. Meg Giry." the phantom said. "what are you going to sing for your solo?"

"I'm singing On my own from les mis." meg said.

**Meg**

On my own Pretending he's beside me

All alone I walk with him till morning

Without him I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say, there's a way for us I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him

The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere

The streets are full of strangers I love him

But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending

Without me His world would go on turning

A world that's full of happiness

That I have never known I love him

I love him

I love him

But only on my own

Her music ended. "ms. giry, great voice. you should try out for the musical." M. Firmin said.

"thanks." meg said.

"what's your duet?" the phantom asked.

"Angel of music with Christine." meg said.

**Phantom**

Bravi, bravi, bravissimi

**Meg**

Where in the world have you been hiding?

Really, you were perfect

I only wish I knew your secret

Who is this new tutor?

**Christine**

Father once spoke of an Angel

I used to dream he'd appear

Now as I sing I can sense him

And I know he's here

Here in this room, he calls me softly

Somewhere inside, hiding

Somehow I know he's always with me

He, the unseen genius

**Meg**

Christine, you must have been dreaming

Stories like this can't come true

Christine, you're talking in riddles

And it's not like you

**Both**

Angel of music, guide and guardian

Grant to me your glory

Angel of music, hide no longer

Secret and strange Angel

**Christine**

He's with me even now

**Meg**

Your hands are cold

**Christine**

All around me

**Meg**

Your face, Christine, it's white

**Christine**

It frightens me,

**Meg**

don't be frightened

The song ended. "great job, Ms. Christine and Ms. Meg." M. Firmin said.

"yes great job." the phantom said.

"onto ms. Angela Weber." M. Firmin said.

"what song are you singing for us?" the phantom asked.

"Castle on a cloud from Les Mis." Angela said.

[YOUNG COSETTE]

There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any floors for me to sweep,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a room that's full of toys,

There are a hundred boys and girls,

Nobody shouts or talks too loud,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed,

Not in my castle on a cloud.

Oh help! I think I hear them now, and I'm nowhere near finished sweeping and scrubbing and polishing the floor. Oh, it's her! It's Madame!

the music ended as the bell rang.

"great first day of class everyone see tomorrow." the phantom said. we all left the classroom and headed home.


End file.
